Lendo Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
by Maroto para Sempre
Summary: Um certo dia alguns alunos de Hogwarts no passado são chamados para ir na sala de Dumbledore...
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Petigreew e Severo Snape foram chamados para ir na sala de Dumbledore.  
- O que sera que o tio Dumby quer com a gente essa hora? – disse James sonolento.  
- Não sei – disse Lily.  
- Eu acho que nos saberemos quando falarmos com Dumby né? – falou Sirius.  
- Não Black agente vai na sala do diretor pra faze uma escurção – disse Snape no mau humor de sempre.  
- Você não pode porque se der dois passos seu nariz bate na parede! – disse Sirius arrancando risadas de Remo e de James e ganhando um olhar reprovador de Lily.  
- Vamo para com a discussão – disse Pedro de um modo divertido.  
- É isso aí bota ordem Pedro – disse Lily.  
O resto do caminho foi percorrido em silencio quando chegaram Pedro disse a senha:  
- Sorvete.  
- É vamo la pessoal – falou Remo.  
Eles entraram e Dumbledore falou:  
- Bom dia a todos.  
- Bom dia – disseram.  
- eu tenho uma coisa pra informar à vocês – falou Dumbledore sério.  
- Pode falar diretor. – disse Sirius.  
- Hoje eu recebi uma carta e oito vira-tempos. Sr. Potter poderia ler a carta em voz alta por favor? – pediu Dumbledore.  
- Claro – falou James.  
_**Eu escrevi essa carta para oferecer a oportunidade de vocês irem para o futuro para muda-lo no final.  
**_- E é só isso sem remetente nem nada disso. – disse James.  
- E como que nós vamos para o futuro? – perguntou Sirius.  
- Creio que usando os vira-tempos. – respondeu Dumbledore.  
- Vamos logo – disseram Lily e Snape.  
- Então vamos. Até mais professor – todos disseram e colocaram os vira-tempos.  
**No futuro:  
**- Harry, vamos almoçar logo! – falou Rony.  
- OK – disse Harry.  
eles foram para o salão e almoçaram junto com Hermione.  
- Bom vamos que hoje tem aula de poções – falou Hermione.  
Eles tavam saindo do salão quando do nada as pessoas do passado aparecem no meio do salão.  
- CHEGAMOS! – gritou Sirius.  
- É deu pra ver Sirius – disse Lily  
Todos no salão estavam surpresos menos o trio que deram sorrisos.  
- Senhoras e Senhores eu acho que devemos saudar essa presença ilustre no castelo. – disse Dumbledore.  
Todos saudaram as pessoas do passado.  
- Prof. Dumbledore o senhor permite? – pediu Harry.  
- Claro Harry. As aulas dos Weasleys, da Srta. Granger e do Sr. Potter estão suspensas até acabarem de ler esses sete livros – disse Dumbledore conjurando os sete livros – Os professores estão de acordo?  
- Sim – responderam os professores.  
- Então podem ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas do autor:  
A verdade da minha não publicação é meu irmão quebrou o computador, e depois que arrumaram o computador eu tava sem a minima vontade de escrever a fic. Podem dizer que sou um irresponsável eu sei que sou.  
Só pra consta eles estão no sétimo ano, o ministro já entregou a herança de Dumbledore para os três, Jorge perdeu a orelha e sim Harry odeia o Snape mas não demostra a raiva. Por que? Eu tenho vários argumentos, e esse é justamente o problema eu não sei qual escolher.  
Fim das notas do autor

– Eu acho que nós temos que nos apresentar antes de começar ler os livros. – disse Harry.  
– Começando por mim, prazer James Potter.  
– Sirius Black.  
– Pedro Petigreew. – Harry ao ouvir esse nome fechou os punhos com raiva.  
– Lily Evans.  
– Remo Lupin.  
– E eu sou Severo Snape.  
– Nós vamos nos apresentar depois porque dois não chegaram ainda. – disse Rony  
– Ok. – responderam os do passado.  
– Só eu que estou achando isso muito estranho? – perguntou James de um modo quase inaudível somente para Sirius ouvir.  
– Não é só você não – respondeu Sirius.  
– Eu leio – disse Lily.  
_**O Menino Que Sobreviveu**_  
_**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. Quatro, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.  
**_ – Eu duvido que eles sejam assim – disse Pedro.  
– Como você pode saber disso? – perguntou secamente (só pra variar) Snape.  
– Porque ele é um maroto, e os marotos são demais. – disse James.  
_**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.  
**_– A tua cara Pedro – disse Harry esquecendo a raiva que tinha de Petigreew "não custa dar mais uma chance pra ele" pensou Harry.  
– EI! – gritou Pedro indignado enquanto os outros riam até Snape (sim vocês leram SNAPE).  
_**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. **_  
– É o demônio em forma de gente. – disse Rony.  
– Tem toda a razão. – falaram Harry e James ao mesmo tempo.  
"Eles são parecidos" pensou Lily.  
– Apaixono pelo garoto veado? – perguntou Sirius.  
– Eu não vou falar nada porque vai da confusão e cala a boca seu poodle castrado – falou James.  
_**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.  
**_– E eu sou um porco voador. – disse Hermione.  
_**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.  
**_– Os Potter tem ligação com uma família trouxa? É claro eu já imaginava que nós fossemos conhecidos mundialmente. – falou um nada convencido James Potter.  
– Não os Potter não tem ligação com uma família trouxa, eu acho. – disse Remo._**  
A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley. Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua  
**_– Caramba ela acha que quando os Potter forem nessa rua e se forem vão chega lançando Crucius em todo mundo e gritando que são parentes desses tais de Dursley? – disse um totalmente ofendido Rony.  
_**Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.  
Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país.  
**_ – Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou Snape que até agora não tinha falado nada.  
– Se você deixasse ela ler talvez nós descobríssemos. – disse Sirius.  
– Cala a boca Black.  
– Que tal você me obrigar?  
Os dois se levantaram e pegaram as varinhas e gritaram ao mesmo tempo _Expelliarmus  
_ Ao mesmo tempo Harry e Rony se levantaram e disseram _Protego_ que rebateu os _Expelliarmus _fazendo as varinhas de Snape e Sirius voarem e caírem nas mãos de Gina.  
– NINGUÉM MAIS VAI BRIGAR AQUI – gritou Gina se levantando e lançando um olhar mortal para os quatro que se sentaram com medo.  
Lily recomeçou a ler.  
_**O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar  
**_– O livro não diz que eles eram uma família perfeitamente normal? – perguntou Pedro  
– Sim – respondeu Lily.  
– Então por que diabos ele iria escolher a gravata mais sem graça pra ir trabalhar? – perguntou Remo.  
– Vai sabe. – disse Lily e continuou lendo.  
_**e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**_  
– Esse pirralho vai ser um problema quando crescer – disse Sirius.  
– Com certeza – disse Harry.  
_**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela**_.  
– Coruja... Isso me lembra que eu tenho uma carta pra enviar pra Lene – falou Sirius  
– Você não pode. – disse Hermione.  
– Por quê? – perguntou James.  
– Porque vocês estão no futuro a Lene simplesmente não esta nesse mundo ela ta no seu mundo, no passado.  
_**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.  
**_– Eu não quero conhecer esse garoto – disse Pedro.  
– Tomara que não conheça. – falou Rony.  
_**— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.  
**_– Mas como assim? – perguntou um confuso Snape – Esse garoto é muito mimado.  
– Você só acha isso porque não conhece ele direito – disseram Harry e Rony.  
– Ele é menos mimado? – perguntou Remo.  
– Não, ele é mais mimado ainda – respondeu Gina.  
_**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa.  
**_– Um gato lendo um mapa? Será que não é uma animago? – pediu Rony  
– Roniquinho deixa de ser burro – falou Jorge no lado direito de Rony.  
– É claro que esse gato é um animago – disse Fred no lado esquerdo de Rony.  
– AH! – gritou Rony – volta pro mar oferenda!  
– Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Gina.  
– Tínhamos que encontrar alguém pra ficar com a loja enquanto nós estivermos aqui – respondeu Fred.  
_**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista.**_  
– É claro que não havia nenhum mapa – disse Remo – ou você acha que um animago ficaria lendo um mapa em cima de um muro sem ter o cuidado de olhar se esta sendo observado ou não.  
_**Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.  
**_– Por que ele simplesmente não para de olhar para o gato? – pediu Pedro.  
_**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas.  
**_ – Gatos não, animagos sim – disseram James e Pedro.  
_**O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento.**_  
– Graças a Deus. – falou Snape.  
_**Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa.**_  
– De novo? O que vai ser agora? Um veado campeiro lendo um livro? – disse Harry arrancando risadas dos marotos e dos gêmeos.  
– Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo o Harry sendo engraçado mesmo que seja só um pouco. – disse Jorge.  
_**Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. **_  
– Bruxos? – perguntou Pedro.  
– Talvez – disse Lily.  
_**Gente com capas largas.**_  
– Sim são bruxos – disse Gina.  
_**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas  
**_ – Não se pode esperar muita coisa de um cara que escolhe a gravata mais sem graça pra ir trabalhar. – disse Hermione.  
_**Os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados.**_  
– Caramba ele vai implicar com as pessoas que tão conversando. - disse Rony.  
_**O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto!  
**_ – Que retardado véi – falou James.  
_**O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.  
**_ – O que são brocas? – perguntou James.  
– São aparelhos trouxas – disse Lily.  
_**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia.  
**_– Ainda bem porque se não o ser ia surta – falou Gina.  
– Era capaz dele chama a policia pra dar uma multa para as corujas. – disse Harry.  
_**Embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes.**_  
– Carinha temperamental – disse Fred.  
– Temperamental e irritante – disse Jorge.  
_**Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.  
**_ – Um pãozinho é o caramba o Dursley vai compra a padaria toda – disse Sirius.  
_**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**_

– _**... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...  
– ... É, o filho deles, Harry...  
**_ Harry ficou com um olhar vazio ao se lembrar do que as pessoas estavam falando.  
– O que foi Harry? – perguntou Gina que percebeu o olhar vazio de Harry.  
– Nada. – disse ele dando um pequeno sorriso.  
Lily continuou lendo, mas também percebeu o olhar do garoto.  
_**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.  
**_ – Como se ele pensasse em alguma coisa. – disse Rony.  
_**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.  
Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota.  
**_– Ele não sabe agir de outra forma – disse Remo.  
_**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim.**_  
– É sim. – disse Sirius.  
_**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.  
**_ – Como ele não sabe o nome do próprio sobrinho? – pediu Snape.  
_**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã.**_  
– Isso que é amor pela irmã – disse Lily.  
_**Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.  
**_– O livro fala dos Potter e tem as pessoas com capas que são bruxos e isso quer dizer que a irmã da mulher do Dursley é irmã de uma bruxa ou seja ele se referiu aos bruxos como "pessoas como aquela". EU VOU MATA ESSA INUTIL! – gritou James.  
– Calma James – pediu Lily.  
James se sentou ainda com raiva e Lily continuou lendo.  
_**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta. **_  
– Ele ta preocupado e agora irritado isso não vai ser bom. – disse Pedro.  
_**— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu.**_  
– O Dursley pedindo desculpa pra alguém, o mundo vai acaba. – disse Harry.  
_**Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa.**_  
– Ficou cego agora – disse Rony.  
_**Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso **_  
– Esse velho deve ta de muito bom humor – disse Remo.  
_**e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:  
— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz! **_  
– Como? Quando? De que jeito? – perguntou um Sirius confuso.  
Pedro abriu um sorriso o que deixou Harry intrigado "Por que ele ficaria feliz se o mestre dele morreu?" pensou.  
_**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou. **_  
– Mais um pouco e esse velho apanhava. – disse Snape.  
_**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer.**_  
– O Dursley precisa ler um dicionário urgentemente. – disseram Harry e Snape.  
_**Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação. **_  
– Ele aprova alguma coisa? – perguntou Lily.  
– Ele aprova poucas coisas. – respondeu Harry.  
_**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.  
**_ – Marca em volta dos olhos? Isso tem cara de... – disse James  
– Minerva. – completaram o resto dos Marotos  
_**— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**_  
_**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou lhe um olhar severo.  
**_ – Com certeza é a Minerva – disse Rony.  
_**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**_  
– Uma boa decisão – disse Gina.  
_**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca).**_  
– Esse garoto é um amor de pessoa né Fred?  
– Claro que é Jorge.  
_**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**_

_"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."_

_**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. **_  
– Esse cara é bruxo – falou Snape.  
_"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"_

_"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!_

_Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa"._

_**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter... **_  
– E só agora ele percebe que tudo isso tem alguma coisa haver com bruxos – falou Remo.  
_**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**_

_**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**_

— _**Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente? **_  
– Péssimo assunto, péssimo – disseram Sirius e James.  
_**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**_

— _**Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**_

— _**Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**_

— _**E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**_

— _**Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela. **_  
– QUE COISA É ESSA DE PESSOAL DELA? – gritou Harry  
– Harry, calma – pediu Gina.  
_**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**_

— _**O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**_

— _**Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**_

— _**Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**_

— _**Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**_

— _**Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você **_  
– Harry é um nome muito bonito – disse Lily.  
– Totalmente apoiada – disseram James e Sirius.  
_**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**_  
– eu tenho a impressão de que coisas mais estranhas do que as corujas vão acontecer na Rua dos Alfeneiros – disse Remo.  
_**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não aguentaria.**_

_**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia...  
**_ – Me lembre de dar uma surra nos Dursley quando acabarmos de ler esses livros – disse Rony.  
_**Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**_

_**Como estava enganado.**_  
– Totalmente enganado – disse Hermione.  
_**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**_

_**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**_

_**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. **_  
– Aconteceu alguma coisa muito ruim nesse dia não é? – perguntou James para Harry.  
– Sim, muito ruim – disse Harry triste.  
_**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram. **_  
– Minerva ta muito preocupada pra fica um dia inteiro em cima de um muro na sua forma animago – falou Gina  
_**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto**_.  
– O que Dumbledore ta fazendo na rua dos Dursley? - pediu Rony.  
– Rony cala a boca e deixa a ela ler – falou Jorge.  
– E não faça perguntas idiotas – falou Fred.  
_**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. **_  
– Como será que ele quebrou o nariz pela segunda vez? – perguntou Rony.  
– Rony para de fazer... – disse Jorge.  
– Perguntas idiotas. – completou Fred.  
_**O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**_  
– E Dumbledore entra em cena – disse Pedro.  
_**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**_

_**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo.**_  
– Como alguém em sã consciência fica feliz por ver a McGonagall – disse Rony.  
– Ela é nossa professora preferida – disseram James e Sirius.  
_**Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: **_

— _**Eu devia ter imaginado.**_

_**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. **_  
– Eu sei o que é isso – disse Rony.  
– É claro que sabe ele é seu agora – disseram Fred e Jorge.  
– Dumbledore ta usando uma coisa sua? – perguntou Lily.  
– Uma longa história que aparece no sétimo livro – falou Harry.  
_**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o **__**"apagueiro"**__**, até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o **__**"apagueiro"**__** na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**_

— _**Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall. **_  
– agora eu to curioso por que a Minerva ficou esperando Dumbledore o dia inteiro? – perguntou Sirius  
– Acho que você saberia a resposta se deixasse a Lily ler – disse James  
_**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**_

— _**Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**_

— _**Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**_  
– Dumbledore troll – falou Sirius dando risadas.  
_**— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**_

— _**O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui. **_  
– E depois eu que só penso em comida – falaram Rony e Sirius.  
_**A professora fungou aborrecida.  
**_–pra varia – disseram Fred e Jorge.  
_** — Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.  
**_ – Avá, é mesmo? – disse Gina.  
_**— Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. — Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos. **_  
– Eu gosto do Diggle – disse Harry.  
– Não me diga que os onze anos que o livro esta falando é o tempo de reinado de Voldemort?- pediu Pedro.  
– Infelizmente sim – disse Hermione.  
_**— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**_  
– Nós já sabemos que os bruxos estão sendo descuidados e blá blá blá – disse Remo.  
_**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**_

— _**Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore? **_  
– É claro que foi agora eu só quero saber quem mato ele – disse James impaciente.  
_**— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**_

— _**Um o quê?**_

— _**Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**_

— _**Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora. **_  
– Ela precisa festeja mais – disse Rony.  
_**— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "**__**Você-Sabe-Quem**__**". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort. **_  
– Eu ainda não entendo o medo que as pessoas tem de dizer o nome de Voldemort – disse Harry.  
– Nem eu – concordou James.  
_**— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo. **_  
– Viu, não tem mau em dizer o nome dele – disse Sirius  
– Sirius, eu não sei se você percebeu mas fala com um livro não a ação que se espera de uma pessoa normal – falou Pedro.  
_** — Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**_

— _**É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**_ -  
– Por que tinham que colocar esses detalhes no livro? – perguntou Remo.  
– Eu poderia viver tranquilamente sem essa informação – disse Snape.  
_**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**_

— _**As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**_  
– Finalmente eu vou saber o que aconteceu – disse Pedro.  
– Eu não acho que vão gostar das informações recebidas – falou Rony.  
_**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. **_  
– Putz a coisa ta séria – disse Fred.  
– Eu não queria ser o Dumbledore – falou Jorge.  
– Eu to com pena dele – falou Pedro.  
_**Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**_

— _**O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... Estão mortos. **_  
– O QUE? – gritou Sirius – Isso não é possível eu não iria deixar meu melhor amigo ser assassinado.  
James estava sério sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma.  
– James por que não falo nada? – perguntou Remo.  
– Eu não sei fico feliz ou triste – falou James.  
– Como assim? – pediu Pedro.  
– eu não se fico feliz porque casei com a Lily ou se fico triste por ela ter sido assassinada – explicou James.  
– Quer dizer que você fica triste pela morte da Lily não pela sua? – perguntou Snape, James não respondeu deixando Snape surpreso.  
Lily estava muito triste mas achou melhor continuar lendo  
_**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**_

— _**Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.**_

_**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**_

— _**Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**_

_**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir: **_  
– Ela deve gostar muito de vocês pra ficar abalada desse jeito – falou Harry  
– Que bom – falou James desanimado  
_**— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora. **_  
– Pelo menos nosso filho é forte – disse Lily  
Harry ao ouvir isso abaixou a cabeça.  
_**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**_

— _**É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**_

— _**Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos a saber. **_ _**– Ótimo meu filho derrota Voldemort e nem sabem como – falou James  
A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.**_

_**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**_

— _**Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho. **_  
– Quem mais poderia contar isso pra ela? – disse Hermione  
_**— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**_

— _**Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta. **_  
– Então a Sra. Dursley é Petúnia minha irmã – disse Lily  
– Exato – falou Harry  
_**— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui! **_  
– É claro que não pode minha irmã odeia bruxos provavelmente o faria de escravo – falou Lily indignada  
_**— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta. **_  
– UMA CARTA? – gritou James – Ele acha que isso vai explicar alguma coisa? Pelo que eu ouvi sua irmã não gosta de bruxos, ela nem vai mostrar essa carta pro nosso filho.  
_**— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele! **_  
– Isso o tornaria uma pessoa ruim – disseram Hermione e Remo  
_**— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**_  
– Isso é extremamente melhor – falou Hermione  
_**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**_

— _**É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**_  
– E que se dane a lógica – falou Sirius rindo  
– Dumbledore não seria tão imprudente, louco sim imprudente não – disse James  
_**— Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**_

— _**Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**_

— _**Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**_  
– Hagrid é o cara mais confiável de Hogwarts tirando meus amigos e Dumbledore – falou Remo  
– Amigos são pessoas pra se guardar – cantarolou Rony  
– E é por isso que você ainda é meu amigo – falou Harry – você também Mione.  
Os três sorriram e disseram pra Lily continuar lendo.  
_**— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**_  
– Coisas vão acontecer – falou Pedro  
_**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles. **_  
– Mãe, já sabe né? – falou Sirius de uma foram quase inocente (ou não)  
_**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo.**_  
– Hagrid – disseram animados  
_**Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**_  
– Imagina leva um soco do Hagrid? – disse Gina  
– Ou um tapa? –disse Fred  
– Ou os dois? – acrescentou Jorge  
_**— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**_

— _**Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**_  
– Vai Sirius, Isso ae, você é demais – cantarolou o senhor nada animado (só pra consta isso foi sarcasmo) Sirius Black  
_**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**_  
– Uma cicatriz em forma de raio? Legal – disse Pedro animado  
Harry escondeu a cicatriz entre os cabelos pra ninguém ver.  
_**— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.**_

— _**Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**_

— _**Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**_

— _**Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. **_  
– Então por que ele não ajudo a gente aquele dia? – pediu Sirius  
– Que dia? – perguntaram Hermione e Rony  
– Um dia só de bobeira eu e o Sirius resolvemos ir passear pelo metrô e nos perdemos depois nós andamos um pouco e achamos Dumbledore ele disse "espero vocês em Hogwarts amanhã" e aparatou. Não custava nada ele dizer onde ficava a saída – explicou James  
– Se perder no metrô uma habilidade pra poucos – disse Harry  
– Vantagem de ser um Black – disse Snape fazendo todos menos os marotos rirem  
_**Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**_

_**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**_

— _**Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.**_

_**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**_  
– Tira essa coisa desse homem – gritou Fred  
– Daqui cinco minutos ta toda vizinhança acordada – falou Hermione  
_**— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**_

— _**Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**_  
– É coitadinho do Harry, meu afilhado – disse Sirius  
– Quem disse que ele vai ser seu afilhado? – pediu Remo  
– Eu vou ser o padrinho dele né James? – perguntou um Sirius ameaçador  
– Claro – respondeu James  
_**— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido. **_  
– Ele ta muito triste – disse Rony  
– _Muito_ triste – disse Pedro ressaltando o muito  
_**— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**_

— _**É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore... **_**  
**–Será que eu vou aparecer agora? – perguntou Sirius esperançoso  
– Eu acho que não – respondeu Hermione  
– Droga.  
_** Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou voo e desapareceu na noite.**_

— _**Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**_

_**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**_

— _**Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**_  
– É boa sorte – disse Lily quase chorando com James a abraçando  
_**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, **_  
– Que fofinho – falou Gina fazendo Harry corar  
_**sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. **_  
– Eu vou bater nesse garoto quando ele nascer – disse James irritado  
_**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**_

— _**À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.**_  
–À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu – gritaram os do passado  
– Eu leio esse o próximo capitulo – disse Snape  
– Calma nós temos que nos apresentar – disse Hermione – o meu nome é Hermione Granger.  
– Rony Weasley  
– Gina Weasley  
– Fred Weasley  
– Jorge Weasley  
– E eu sou Harry Potter – disse mostrando a cicatriz e sendo abraçado por James e Lily.


End file.
